


Cold Tea

by shortlikemarvin (FunTimesAtTheDisco)



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunTimesAtTheDisco/pseuds/shortlikemarvin
Summary: “This is better. For the both of us. I can’t stay.” It was a simple enough sentence, but the implications were horrendously frightening to them both.
Relationships: Marvin/Trina (Falsettos), Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Kudos: 14





	Cold Tea

“You love him, don’t you?”   
Trina’s voice was shaking. There was no possible way for Marvin to lie anymore. The lies had gone too far. Now all that was left was the impossible task of being honest. That was something Marvin never managed before. 

“I don’t know.” 

Trina scoffed. She shook her head and sat down at the table. The tea was getting cold. “Of course you don’t. You can’t love anyone. You have no clue what love is.” 

Marvin crossed his arms. “Hey- don’t get started on that. I know what love is. I know more than you know of it.” 

She huffed in response. “You’re like a teenager, convinced that love is something simple and plain. I’m tired of your childish behavior. It’s time you made a choice for once.” 

“I don’t think love is simple or plain,” Marvin responded and slowly sat down as well. He did not understand anything right now. One moment, he had been kissing Whizzer, the next Trina caught them. Whizzer had rushed off without a word. A night had passed and finally, they were talking. If you could call this accusing manner of speaking talking. 

“Tell yourself whatever you want, Marvin, but you have to-” 

“I’m not telling myself anything. I know better what is true about me than you do,” he snapped. 

“Fine!” Trina put her face in her hands. She felt like sobbing. Everything she thought she knew or understood about the world, was wrong. “Fine. Then stay. If you know what love is, you’d stay with me, because I love you. And I always will. I don’t care if he is in your life too. Just keep him out of my house. Don’t tell me about it, but hold him if you want. Just stay. Please.” 

Her voice was weak, fragile. Close to breaking. Marvin found it almost pathetic, but he felt guilty just as well. He slowly shook his head. He stared at the cooling tea, his arms still crossed. He could not stomach looking at his wife right now. Then again, he never could before. 

“This is better. For the both of us. I can’t stay.” It was a simple enough sentence, but the implications were horrendously frightening to them both.

“But have you discussed this with Mendel? Can’t he fix you?” 

Marvin’s shoulders tensed. Eleven years. They had been together for eleven years. He could not let that go. Maybe Trina was right. Maybe he should try to fix himself. Then he could love his wife, love his son. Perhaps he could start to love his life as well. He stayed silent. 

“You can, can’t you? There’s programs. I’m sure Mendel knows what to do. Try. Please. I can’t lose you.” She took Marvin’s hand. 

Marvin cringed at the touch. Her hands were so fragile, so weak. Shaking. He couldn’t do it. He could not love her. Not in the way she wanted. No matter how much therapy he got. He could never manage to love a woman. 

Trina saw how he responded to her and slowly let his hand go. She took a shaky breath. “I want you gone by tomorrow. Don’t tell Jason about… Just stay away for a while.” She got up and left Marvin alone at the table. 

It was eerily silent in their house. It was too big. Everything in Marvin’s life had become too big. Too much. Too far. He did not know what to do. He did not know what came after. He had wanted to leave her the second they met, but he never thought about after. 

The tea was probably cold by now. No one would want to touch it anymore. He got up and poured the cups down the drain. He felt nothing. Thought nothing. Would Whizzer let him in? If he asked, would he accept his companionship? Would he love him too? 

He shook his head. Whizzer did not know what love was. To him, love did not exist. If it didn’t exist, Marvin wasn’t going to feel it. No. They could fool around, lust after each other, argue, fight, eat dinner together. Marvin could keep that up for years on end. If only he could love Whizzer in the dark, without anyone knowing, they would be okay. 

They would be okay. But what would come after that?


End file.
